Girl's Night Out
by Darkfire374
Summary: Roller Brawl, Smolderdash, and Star Strike are visiting Stealth Elf, but someone's missing... Rated K for reasons. Zap's origin is wrong, I know.


"Stealth Elf is really excited to see you." Flynn told the girls.

"Really? She's excited?" Roller Brawl questioned Flynn.

"The only thing she gets excited about is… well, nothing really." Smolderdash said.

Roller Brawl, Smolderdash, and Star Strike were on the Dread-Yacht, flying over to Eon's island to visit Stealth Elf. The girls never really spent time together, so this was their chance.

"Give her a break," Star Strike said. "At least we're not hanging out with Hex. Now she's a buzz kill."

Roller Brawl shuddered. She hated Hex for many different reasons. "If I had to hang out with her, I might as well jump off the island." She said with a chuckle.

"We're here." Flynn told the girls. They all jumped off the boat and went to greet Stealth Elf.

"Hey, you're here!" She exclaimed. Smolderdash hugged the elf, while the other two patted her on the back.

"Yup, so now, let's get this party started!" Smolderdash did a little dance to herself, while everyone else stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry." She murmured. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I honestly have no idea," Stealth Elf said, embarrassed. "I thought you would've suggested something."

"Told you," Roller Brawl said to Star Strike as she elbowed her.

"Shut up."

The girls decided to practice for the day. Roller Brawl and Stealth Elf raced each other, and Smolderdash and Star Strike worked on their own attacks.

"I won!" Roller Brawl exclaimed. Stealth Elf came up behind her, panting like Hot Dog. "This is boring." She said. Let's do something else."

"What can we do?" Star Strike said. "Go on a mission?"

"Actually, Hugo might have some available." Stealth Elf told the girls. "Let me check."

After a few minutes, she came back with a book entitled, "Missions"

"Hugo lent me his book." She said. "Let's see."

Smolderdash looked over her shoulder. "This looks good. Send *blank* to Oilspill Island to find a drow hideout."

"This one's better. Send *blank* to Frostfest Mountains to defeat an army of Cyclopes." Roller Brawl read.

"Wait, look at this one," Star Strike gasped. "Send *blank* to Mudwater Hollow to save Zap from an army of trolls! How long has that been there?"

They all shrugged. "We'll ask Hugo later. Let's go!" Smolderdash ran towards Flynn's ship.

"She's way too perky." Roller Brawl said, following her.

Stealth Elf and Star Strike looked at each other, shrugged, and followed after them.

"Flynn, we need you to take us to Mudwater Hollow to save Zap. He's in trouble." Smolderdash told Flynn.

"Hugo's barely telling you? He's been gone for days!" Flynn said.

"Wait, he's been gone that long?" Roller Brawl said when she caught up with Smolderdash. "Why haven't you told any of us?"

Flynn shrugged and got on the Dread-Yacht. He started the ship and left port when he said, "Who knows why I don't do things."

The girls rolled their eyes. Roller Brawl did, at least. The others didn't have pupils, so they couldn't. Why wouldn't Hugo tell us?" Stealth Elf asked Flynn.

He shrugged. "Well, do you know how many days he's been gone?" Stealth Elf continued.

"Oh, maybe around five or six days. A week, at the most."

"A WEEK?!" Smolderdash yelled, her whip appearing in her hand. "He's been gone for a week, and neither you nor Hugo didn't bother to tell us?!" She was infuriated.

"Calm down, Smolderdash." Star Strike tried to soothe her. It was hard for her to do so. She felt that no Skylander should be left behind, and she was right.

"Uh, okay, let's just keep going." Flynn said, obviously scared. After a few minutes, and a lot of scorching (Flynn whined about how it was ruining his new paint job) they made it to Mudwater Hollow.

"All right, we're here. Can you just get her off?" Flynn said, still shaking.

"If we find him dead, so help me I will go eclipse on you and chop you to pieces!" Smolderdash threatened.

Flynn flew off; praying to the Elementals Zap was still alive. "Let's go," Roller Brawl said.

"How do we find him?" Star Strike asked. Stealth Elf shrugged, and then noticed a troll heading towards them.

"Quick, hide!" Stealth Elf told the girls. They did as they were told, and found a bush to hide behind. Stealth Elf disappeared, leaving her double standing.

The troll was close enough to be identified as a Cadet Crusher. He saw the fake Stealth Elf, and, thinking it was a real Skylander, attacked it. Stealth Elf reappeared and tackled the troll, pinning it to the ground.

"All right, you, tell us where Zap is now!" Stealth Elf demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!"

"I really don't!"

"Stealth, calm down." Star Strike told her, emerging from the bush. "He doesn't know anything."

Stealth Elf reluctantly jumped off the troll, letting it run off.

"He knew something; he just didn't want to say it." The elfin ninja said.

Star Strike sighed and kept going.

"We're lost." Roller Brawl said after fifteen minutes of walking.

"We are not lost." Smolderdash tried to encourage her friends.

"We've passed that crooked tree five times. We're lost." Roller Brawl repeated.

"I told you to ask for directions." Star Strike said.

"What kind of gillman knows where the trolls took Zap?" Stealth Elf said sarcastically.

One of the Gillmen overheard their conversation. "Zap? You mean that piranha/eel hybrid Skylander? I saw them trolls takin' him o'er there."

The girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Told you,"

"Shut up."

Smolderdash thanked the gillman and left towards where he told them to go.

"If we asked, we would've been back at the island a long time ago." Star Strike reminded Stealth Elf.

"Can I attack her?" She asked, hoping for a "yes".

"No," Smolderdash said, obviously annoyed.

"Come on, it's just going to be a little scratch…"

"No."

Stealth Elf crossed her arms and said something she shouldn't have said under her breath.

Let's just go," Roller Brawl said, also annoyed. The road wasn't long; it only took a few minutes to get there. The trolls tried to hide where they were hiding Zap. They failed. The road ended into a cave and there was writing on the wall that said, plain and clear, "Troll Hideout"

"Trolls are idiots," Roller Brawl said, snickering.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stealth Elf said, also snickering.

"So, do we just go in?" Smolderdash wondered aloud.

"No, we need to surprise them." Star Strike turned to Stealth Elf.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked.

"I'd love to."

Stealth Elf walked disappeared, quite literally, into the cave.

After a few seconds, the girls heard a scream, and a troll yelling, "Get her!" then clattering, and finally, Stealth Elf calling the girls to come in.

"When the girls came in, there were two trolls on the floor. Smolderdash noticed they were eating burgers and fries, and she hoped that the red blot on the troll's hammer was ketchup.

"Zap's just down here." She told the girls, pointing towards a hole in the ground, with a ladder leading down. "And yes, that's ketchup."

Smolderdash sighed with relief, and proceeded to climb down the ladder. The other girls followed, and soon, they saw Zap inside a cage with his eyes closed.

"Well, he's dead. Let's go." Roller Brawl said, turning on her skates. Stealth Elf grabbed her pony tail to make sure she doesn't leave.

"That's it. Somebody tell Flynn I'm coming for him." Smolderdash said.

"Hold on," Star Strike said as Smolderdash pulled out her whip. "I have an idea."

She leaned in close to Zap's ear, and yelled.

"ZAP!"

He woke up startled and began to shoot balls of electricity at everything.

"Zap, its okay!" Star Strike tried to calm down the piranha/eel hybrid.

"Huh? Star Strike! Stealth Elf! You came!" he cheered. "Get me out of here!"

Star Strike glanced at the lock that kept Zap inside, then Stealth Elf, then at the lock again.

"Uh, Stealth, a word?"

They left the room, leaving Smolderdash, Roller Brawl, and Zap.

"Oh, jeez." Zap said with a sigh.

After they got Zap out (It took a lot of whips, daggers and fans to pry open that lock) they got him free.

Flynn dropped off Smolderdash, Roller Brawl, and Star Strike at Woodburrow, and then dropped off Stealth Elf and Zap at Eon's island. He claimed to have a date with Cali.

"Bet you he'll crash and burn," Stealth Elf said to Zap as Cali got on the ship.

"Deal."


End file.
